Oh Bother
by Miss Riku
Summary: The Adventures of Xopoh, poor little Pooh! Rated for safty! Story put on hold for a while


**This is a really random story, me and my brother came up with it when I was playing Kingdom Hearts II. And it was just to weird to pass up! Have fun reading and hope you like! Please R&R The random-ness!!**

**Warning: Men with frothy hair, Zemyx humor, card games get lost, radioactive honey content! **

)()()()

One day, while Pooh was walking though the Hundred Acre Wood, think think THINKING. A band of heartless attacked the little bear. Pooh tried to defend himself, but to no avail, his heart was stolen.

"Oh bother" Pooh said, "This can not be good, not good at all. What will piglet say?"

But, this is not the end of our faithful Pooh friend. After his heart was taken away, Pooh bear found himself standing in front of a huge castle.

"Oh dear, this can be good. What if I am not home in time for my dinner of honey? Oh bother"

Suddenly, a man with LUCIOUS **_FROTHY_** pink hair came frolicking up, flinging around a pink machete and showing off his luscious locks.

"Well, hullo there friend! This is a bright and cherry day, is it not? My flowers like it very much!" Then the man suddenly dropped the machete and pulled a mirror out of his black cloak, "Ooooh dear, my hair seems to be a little of kilter, Hmmmm, what do you think? Is it to much? I don't know. Well, I better get back to my flower garden! Its time to play with my roses!!" Then the man frolicked off.

Pooh scratched his head, "Think think think"

That was when another man came walking by, this one also wearing a robe. Blue-ish silver-ish hair covered the left side of his face,

"Excuse me! I seem to be lost, could you help me?" Pooh asked.

The man stopped, "Ah! Why are you talking to me!? Go away! Can't you see I am trying to wallow in self pity!? I AM emotional! GOSH!" Then the man paused, "YOU MUST LIKE ME!! AHHH!" Then he ran off crying and screaming.

_Oh bother._

"Ohhhhh Zexxxyyy!" A young man came running though the seem then, a blue looking guitar in hand.

"Comeee back! Please!!! Don't leave!! Zexxyyy baby!! pleaseeee!!!"

"HEY DUDE!!" Another man came running then, this one had red spiky fire hair, "Hands off, water boy, Zexy is MINE!! GOT IT MEMORIZED!??!?!?!"

"Ahh!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" The first man yelled running in the circle as the water guy and other man ran after him.

All the while, our little bear friend sat watching this scene, "Ohh brother, I thinks my tummy in grumbling, I thinks I will go find some honey" then he stood to his feet and walked toward the castle.

As he stepped thought the door, he heard the men outside yelling,

"HEY! Water boy!! wait a sec!"

"WHAT?"

"How about we share him?!""

"Hmmm KAY! Sounds good!"

"Ohhhhhhhh GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!! PETA FILE!!!"  
)()()())(

The inside of the castle was very dark, Pooh bear shuddered and thought, _Oh, if only my friends were here. Oh bother, I am so alone. Hmmmmm is that honey I smell?_

Pooh then stumbled into a room which held a man, who was sitting at a table, back facing Pooh.

"Um, Excuse me, please. Do you happen to have a small smackerle--"

"SHUT UP!!!" The man yelled, then stared in horror at some cards that were on the table, "OHHH GOODDDD!!! I FREAKIN LOST!! NOOOOOOOOO!!! DAAAAANNNNNNGGGGG ITTTT!!"

Pooh plugged his ears.

"AHHH!! DANG!!! IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING!! I JUST LOST MY FREAKIN GAME!!!!"

Coming to the realization that there will probably be no honey in here, Pooh quickly left the screaming man with cards and entered another room. Inside this one was a woman with blond hair. She was apparently throwing knifes at something. Pooh stepped a bit closer.

"Do you--"

"Hehehehe...DIE!!!" The woman threw another knife looking thing at a picture of another man, the same flower guy from Pooh's earlier excitement.

"Par--"

"AND ALL YOUR FLOWERS TOO!! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!! TAKE THAT YOU FREAKIN FAN GIRL MAGNET!!"

Pooh left.

Pooh entered another room, a person was also in this room. Pooh was getting a little tired from all this excitement, one little bear can only handle so much.

Inside this room was a man who was fighting with nothing-this confused Pooh-.

"Excuse me Somebody-I-don't-know, but what are you doing?"

"I am being a fighting ninja of course!" Then man swung his blade again, "HI-YAH!!. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! DIE ZEXION!! YOU STUPID EMO!!!"

Pooh, once again, decided this this man had no honey, so he left.

At this point, Pooh almost decided to stop, but he kept going.

He cannot give up! He needed honey!

"Oh dear" Pooh said, when he stepped inside of the next room, "It is quite a blustery day, today"

Blustery indeed, this room was filled with wind, it blew the little bear off if his feet.

"Excuse meee" Pooh asked of the man who was standing in the middle of the room, "I'd like it ever so much if I was able to walk.."

The man did not answer.

Pooh took a closer look at the man as he spun around the small room,

"I think there is something wrong with your hair Somebody-I-Do-Not-know, its looks like--"

Pooh IMMIEDIATLY left. So that he would not be obliterated by **assassination **spears

The next person the Pooh met on his travels was another man. He was lying on a chair in a very messy room, some kind of weapon in one hand, something else that Pooh did not know what to call in the other. A black patch over his left eye,

"Cha, and I say, "no dude, I AM NOT going to baby sit those green things of yours" and he's like--"

The man stopped when he saw Pooh standing in his room, "Hold on man, some fat teddy bear is standing in my room--" He pulled the thing away from his ear,

"Can I help U?"

"Pardon me, but do you have any honey?"

The man blinked at him, "Honey? Cha I got honey, but I don't think its the kinds ya are looking for"

Pooh sighed, then left.

His next 'friend' was standing in a laboratory looking thing, he had strange hair, and was dumping something into something else,

"E-"

"Not now, my little bear friend, I am in the middle of something VERY important!"

"So am I Somebody-I-Don't-know, I was wondering if you have a small smackerel of Honey?"

The man continued to pour things, "Oh, yes, in that pot over there, but I do not think that you want to--"

Pooh ate this honey.

"--eat that....its radioactive honey..."

And for the rest of Pooh's journey, he listened to Kiss 108.

"Oh bother" Pooh said when he saw the next man, "Dear me, this can not be good. Oh, how I wish Piglet was here"

This room was by far the most messed up, dirtied room that Pooh had ever scene. The walls were torn up, everything was covered in dirt and blood....papers strewn every where.

Sitting in the middle was a man with blue hair.

_Think think think....he doesn't look that friendly at all. Maybe I should just keep looking for my honey.._

"MOVE ASIDE!!!" The man suddenly yelled, then he started clawing at the walls and screaming bloody murder.

Pooh, once again, quickly left the strange berserk man.

After that room, Pooh had to climb a rather large set of stairs. Tiring out the little bear. When he reached the top, he was sweating little Pooh bear sweats.

Then he smelled the Honey and everything was good.

A large door loomed before him, he shoved the door and a smaller one opened into a dark room.

Pooh stepped in, "Hullooo there! If you don't mind, may I have some honey please? I have had a strange journey so far and--"

"Of course" A voice said. Pooh smiled and stepped further into the darkness, following his little nose to a large pot of honey. Pooh awed at this prize and quickly climbed up the side and fell into a honey heaven.

_Time for something sweet..._

"Do you like it?" The voice asked again.

Pooh answered, still stuffing his face with honey, "Wes Qwuite!"

"There's more"

"Ooooh Honey!"

"You only have to join us" The voice said again.

Pooh stopped for a minute, "Join you?"

"Yes" Then a man stuck his face over the honey pot, he had long silver hair and _GOLD_! eyes. Though, Pooh was too entranced with Honey to notice.

"Join the Dark Side, WE HAVE HONEY!!!!"

And there forth, number fifteen, Xopoh, was born.

()()()()()

**DUN DUN DUNNNN!! What will happen to our faithful bear-ish friend? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!!**

**[Three things you should know:  
I hate Zemyx pairing. I hate homesexual pairings of any kind.**

**I. Hate. Marluxia. **

**I know Radio Active is like....kind of being dead...but I took it as it SHOULD mean/be. I mean, c'mon, when you think of radio active....your think of being an active radio!]**

**~Miss Riku. **


End file.
